


Magic Carpet

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Car Wash - Freeform, Ficlet, Gen, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Humor, Impala, Money, Podfic Welcome, Post-Hunt, Protective Dean Winchester, werewolf mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Baby needs a bath. Dean needs sleep. This car wash attendant needs a raise.





	Magic Carpet

“Are you friggin’ kidding me?” Dean said, scowling. He flipped through his wallet for more money. His head hurt, there were claw marks in one shoulder, and he hadn’t slept last night. He just wanted to fall into bed, but all of this blood was bound to attract attention in a motel parking lot.

“I don’t make the rules,” the bored-looking attendant told him. “It’s twenty bucks, and you gotta get out while they wash it.”

Dean tossed another bill at him, fixing him with a dead serious stare.

“Not. One. Scratch. Got it?”

The murderous intent must have been obvious, because the young guy shifted in his little booth window and cleared his throat.

“Uhh, yep. I mean, yes sir. Got it.”

“And don’t open the trunk.”

“Uhhh okay.”

“I mean it, kid.” Dean shoved his wallet back into his pocket, revving Baby’s engine to pull her forward into the bay. “It’s above your pay grade.”

The dude’s face said he definitely, absolutely expected there to be a body in the trunk. The blood smeared on Baby’s grill probably wasn’t helping, but hey, it COULD have been a deer he hit. Who’d guess werewolf?

As weirded out as he looked, the kid still nodded dutifully.

“Don’t open the trunk, got it. Won’t mess with the trunk. The, uh, the bay pulls the car forward with the engine off, so we’re not even gonna need the keys.”

Dean stared at him for a minute, and the kid stared back, probably wondering if he should call the cops. Finally, the attendant cleared his throat loudly again and waved into the bay.

“So, just park right there, and then walk around back and your car will be out in about ten minutes. Thanks for using the Magic Carpet Carwash.”

Dean snorted and put his foot on the gas pedal.

“Oh, it’s a whole new world alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! This scene just sort of occurred to me and I typed it up. (Magic Carpet is a real car wash; I couldn't resist giving Dean a Disney line while talking about it.) Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
